


Are you serious...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, assertive!Ian, hurt!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Mickey had always been susceptible to bad headaches after a long day but it was around the time that he started doing the numbers for the Alibi that Ian came home to find his husband slumped over in an armchair, curled up around himself with all the curtains drawn and the lights off.<br/>The scene startled Ian a bit, he wasn’t used to seeing Mickey look so… helpless. He dropped his bag and walked over to kneel beside his husband.</p><p>“Mick what’s wrong?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice.</p><p>All he got was a groan in response. "</p><p>Ian didn't like to see his husband suffer, especially when he could prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you serious...

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited atm. I'll do that when it's not 3:00am. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And I hope its worth me carrying on. Wanted to get this up now.

A couple of months after the wedding and Ian and Mickey had fully settled into their new routine as a married couple. They’d gone back to work after their honeymoon but the dazed, happy look still hadn’t quite left both their faces. The waitresses at Ian’s restaurant kept telling him how envious they were of his and Mickey’s relationship and Ian got a strange almost prideful satisfaction from that. His relationship was jealous worthy. He remembered when he used to look at happy couples and wish that for him and Mickey, and now they had it and it was even better than he could have imagined.

Their moments at home together were the best though. Being able to come home and simply enjoy each other’s company, sex or no sex, felt pretty fucking great.

 Their whole family however had sworn off seeing them for the foreseeable future as the few visits they had made after the wedding they hadn’t been able to stand being in the same room as the couple for long. They were so in love it was almost sickly.

Mickey had a habit of just watching Ian talk with a content smile on his face, as if whatever crap the redhead was spouting about was of great significance. But everyone knew Ian liked to ramble about practically anything, usually just mindless chatting, and yet Mickey couldn’t get enough. And as soon as Ian realised he had such intense attention from his husband it was as if everyone else in the room disappeared. Ian would subconsciously move closer to the brunet, grab his hand or the back of his neck and smile as his conversation began to dwindle. That was when their siblings took it as their cue to leave.

The Gallaghers had made the mistake of staying a bit too long once and Fiona and Lip had stumbled in on the men passionately making out in the kitchen after excusing themselves on the pretence of getting more drinks.

They’d at least looked a little sheepish at being caught and attempted to pull themselves away from each other gracefully. But Lip still swore in disgust and turned away, walking straight out the front door, when Ian failed to remove his hand from where it had been squeezing Mickey’s ass in his jeans subtly enough.

Fiona had made everyone else say a quick goodbye before ushering them all out with a roll of her eyes. Mickey had just looked on as he hid a smile, before shrugging and attaching his lips back to his husbands. They’d stumbled to the bedroom clinging desperately to each other and didn’t re-emerge till hours later, and even then that was only because they were starving.

Mickey was no better at work, he got annoyed at the constant teasing from Kev and V when he was at work, but considering whenever Ian came in and sat at the end of the bar, Mickey would just lean over till they were as close as socially acceptable and talk and flirt until Kev finally managed to persuade Ian to leave so Mickey would actually do some work, it was his own fault.

Despite this Mickey’s responsibilities had increased. Kev, unaware of Mickey’s talent with numbers until he beat Lip one day in answering all the questions correctly in the maths category of some crappy quiz show, had consequently asked him to keep the books for the Alibi now. Mickey had managed to talk Kev into a raise and then quickly agreed. He would never admit it but it felt nice to be good at something that wasn’t violence or pulling pints. Ian was also weirdly turned on every time he sat down to do it and a horny husband was NEVER a bad thing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mickey had always been susceptible to bad headaches after a long day but it was around the time that he started doing the numbers for the Alibi that Ian came home to find his husband slumped over in an armchair, curled up around himself with all the curtains drawn and the lights off.

The scene startled Ian a bit, he wasn’t used to seeing Mickey look so… helpless. He dropped his bag and walked over to kneel beside his husband.

“Mick what’s wrong?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

All he got was a groan in response.

“Mickey are you hurt did something happen?” Ian was managing to work himself up.

Mickey would laugh at how typical that was if it didn’t feel like someone was hitting him round the head with a hammer and Ian’s slowly increasing volume was making him wince.

“Shhh… please. Head ‘urts.” He managed to mumble out.

Realising now it was a headache causing the problem allowed Ian to relax a little before he moved on to focus on how bad the brunet looked curled up on the sofa his skin even paler than usual. It made his heart hurt for him.

Ian reduced his voice to a soft whisper as he reached his hand out to gently stroke Mickey’s head, the feeling obviously pleasant as he lent into Ian’s touch.

“Have you had a painkiller?” Ian whispered.

Mickey responded by shaking his head but he quickly stopped with a whimper when he realised that was a bad idea. Ian carried on soothing his hand through Mickey’s dark hair, massaging at his scalp to try and help ease the pain.

“I’m gonna get you some and some water then. We’ve got some of the strong stuff. That’ll kick in quick.” Ian spoke while he stood up in preparation to go into the kitchen and grab the painkillers and some water. When he removed his hand Mickey frowned and tried to weakly grab for his husband, not wanting Ian to leave him. Ian just smiled warmly when Mickey managed to open his eyes to look up at the redhead briefly before shutting them again with a pout. “I’ll be quick baby. It’ll help, I promise Mick.”

With that Ian hurried to grab the stuff from the kitchen and get back to Mickey who hadn’t moved a muscle, still looking rather pathetic. Ian popped the pills into Mickey’s mouth and held the water up so he could wash them down. When he’d finished Ian set aside the water and rearranged Mickey till Ian could slip under him and settle the weak man on his lap, wrapping his arms around him as Mickey laid his head gently on Ian’s shoulder a hand splayed over the redhead’s chest. Ian resumed massaging Mickey’s head. It didn’t take long for the drugs and massaging to take effect and Mickey began to doze off, the drugs strong enough that they were making him drowsy.

He considered moving Mickey to their bed but he was afraid to in case it made the headache reappear so instead he placed a lingering kiss on his husbands temple and allowed his own head to fall back as he drifted off with the warmth of his now sleeping partner enveloping him.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mickey’s intense migraines happened a couple more times over the following weeks but it was when Ian came home to find his husband bent over the toilet throwing up while he tried to hold his head to help with the pain that Ian told Mickey that he had to go to the doctor. He couldn’t take seeing him like this anymore. There was something about seeing the person you love most in such intense pain that caused what almost felt like a physical ache in response to their suffering.

Mickey reluctantly agreed, but refused to allow Ian to come too, saying he would go on his Wednesday afternoon off. As long as he went Ian would take that.

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

Wednesday rolled around and while Mickey didn’t want to go but he’d promised Ian that he would go to his Doctors appointment and he wasn’t about to break a promise.

So Mickey drove to the clinic, Ian had insisted that he took the car, and parked up and was now sitting in the waiting room just waiting for his name to be called.

“Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher?” A young looking female doctor called out.

Mickey quickly got up and followed her into the room, taking a seat on the bed.

“So what seems to be the problem Mr Milkovich?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Mickey was lying down on the sofa, watching a rerun of friends when Ian got back from work.

The redhead greeted him with a loving kiss. “Hey.”

Mickey smiled. “Hey. Good day?”

“Yeah not bad, pretty slow today actually. So… how did it go?”

“Er yeah it was fine. She gave me some pain killers, they’ll help.” Mickey kind of hoped that would be enough information but he knew with Ian that was never going to be the case.

Ian gave him an unimpressed look until Mickey began talking again.

“Apparently I’ve been straining my eyes or something, squinting to see or whatever with all the alibi stuff, so it’s making my headaches worse. Nothing to worry about, got some good painkillers for if they happen.”

“Wait, straining your eyes? As in to see properly?”

Mickey sighed. Of course Ian would instantly catch on.

“Yeah, I got sent off for an eye exam. Looks like I haven’t got twenty/twenty vision anymore. No big deal.” Mickey tried to laugh and play it off as a joke.

Ian rolled his eyes and groaned.

“So you’re basically telling me you need glasses?”  


“Well no, I mean kinda. I’m not gonna bother am I, they’re not that needed and have you seen how much they fucking cost…”

Ian’s incredulous laugh cut Mickey off.

“What’s so funny?”

“Mick you seriously telling me you weren’t gonna get glasses even though they are going to help stop the migraines, and one of the reasons was the fucking cost?”

“I’m not getting…”

Ian interrupted him again. “You are fucking getting them.”

“No…”

“No Mickey. I’m not coming home to you bent over the toilet or hiding in the bedroom in the dark because it literally hurts to open your eyes. I won’t see you go through that anymore if there is something we can do. I don’t care how much it costs, whatever it takes to pay I’d do because there isn’t anything more important than you to me Mick. We struggle for a few months, we struggle. Okay?”

Mickey looked into Ian eyes and could see how strongly he felt about this. He knew that if it was the other way round he would be exactly the same. Part of being married was deciding things together, as a team. Mickey sighed and grabbed Ian’s hands.

“Okay… okay. We’ll get the fucking glasses.” He relented.

Ian smiled, a mix of relief and smugness, before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss his husband’s lips.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey. How was your day?” Mickey asked, looking up from the screen with all the Alibi’s figures on it to look over at his husband who had just walked in the door.

Instead of a response Ian just stared back at him, an intense look in his eyes as he bit at his bottom lip. Mickey was slightly confused but before he had a chance to ask what was up Ian had strode over to him and roughly pulled him up out of the chair he had been working in and plastered their bodies together.

“When do you need that done by?”

“Wha…”

“When Mickey?”

He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but the commanding nature of Ian’s voice was starting to turn him on.

“Er… not till next week.” Mickey managed to stutter out as Ian’s hands worked their way under his shirt and up his stomach and chest, a trail of goose bumps along their path.

“Good” was all the redhead replied before he attacked Mickey’s mouth with his own and directed them towards the stairs and into their bedroom.

When both their shirts had been ripped off Mickey went to remove the glasses that he had just realised he was still wearing when Ian grabbed at his wrists to stop him.

“No. Leave them on.” It took a split second of confusion before Mickey finally clicked onto what had got Ian going.

“Ha. The fucking glasses turn you on then?” He said with a smug smile.

Ian just pushed Mickey so he was lying flat on the bed and crawled over him to lay his body on top. His warm weight always comforting to Mickey.

Ian lent his head down, kissing wetly along Mickey’s jawline till he reached his ear and whispered seductively causing the brunet to shiver in anticipation.

“You have no fucking idea.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!


End file.
